Heart Broken
by p0tt3rStlk3r
Summary: Okay, I literally stopped writing this story. It was my first story ever! ::tear:: I MIGHT finish it...one day.
1. The Birth

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling...  
  
Â   
  
A/N: This is my FIRST ever FanFic so I HOPE its good enough.Â And I sort of jacked the plot from this movie I saw a while back, and put Harry Potter characters into it. Lol. There are some new characters, which hopefully you'll learn to love. Enjoy! :)  
  
Â   
  
Chapter 1: The Birth  
  
Â   
  
Cho Chang was lying on the hospital bed with beads of sweat rolling down her face. She was going to go into labor soon, and she wouldnt live too see her baby. Harry was sitting beside the bed with his face in his hands.  
  
"Harry...Harry can you please call my mother into the room...I need to talk to her...." asked Cho, touching Harry's arm.  
  
Harry looked up at Cho and forced a small smile. He got up and walked out the hospital room and a moment later, Cho's mother was beside Cho's bed.  
  
Â   
  
"Yes Cho, is there something you need dear?" she asked looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom...Mommy...I want you to give my baby this on their 11th birthday..." she panted and pulled a thick letter from under her pillow.  
  
"What is this honey?" asked Cho's mother curiously.  
  
"Please Mother...just give it to my baby..." pleaded Cho.  
  
Cho's mother nodded and at that same moment Harry walked in. Cho's mother quicklyÂ put the letter into her robe's pocket. She got up and left the room, to leave Harry and Cho alone. Harry stood beside Cho's bed and look at her with sadness in his eyes. He was going to left all alone, with a baby, who was expected to be a girl.  
  
Â   
  
"I love you Cho." Harry stammered tears choking his throat.  
  
"I love you too---" Cho began to say, but all of a sudden she screamed, she was going into labor. Harry ran to the doorway screaming.  
  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" he yelled.  
  
The doctors came rushing into the room and so did Cho's mother. Harry ran to Cho's beside and held her hand tightly. Harry noticed that Cho was trying to tell him something, so he leaned towards her.  
  
"Harry---I ask one thing---one thing from you" whispered Cho. Harry tightened his grip on her hand. Cho continued saying " Please Harry....name our daughter---name her Mabel."  
  
Â   
  
And with that Cho's eyes closed and never opened again. Harry's world went still. Tears were dripping down his cheeks as he heard a baby's cry and the doctor say "It's a girl." 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
   
  
Mabel's eyes snapped opened and stared at the ceiling. She jumped out of bed and did a little jig. Today, May 24th, she was turning 11. She quickly fixed her bed and ran downstairs. Down in the living room were a bunch of owls with gifts tied to them. Mabel quickly untied all of them and carried all her gifts to her room. She peeked into her Dad's room, knowing that he wouldn't be there, but at a local cemetery instead. Today just wasn't her birthday, it was also the day her Mom died.  
  
   
  
She began opening her gift from her best friend, Belinda Weasly, which was a gift card to Zonko's Joke Shop. Belinda and her were both going to began school at Hogwarts in the fall, and they were both planning to go "Quidditch Summer Camp". Mabel heard her bedroom door open and turned to find her Dad standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" she said smiling.  
  
Harry looked down at his daughter, Mabel Potter. She had his green sparkling eyes, but the rest of her facial features reminded him of Cho. Her name...her name and her personality reminded him of an old school friend...  
  
   
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie, excited being 11?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep! Look at all these gifts Dad! I feel SO special!" said Mabel grinning. Harry laughed, Mabel could be stuck-up once in awhile.  
  
"Well, I started the fire so that Belinda could get her by Floo Powder. I have to go to work, to finish some project..." he said while Mabel began to frown.  
  
"But when I get home in the evening we'll celebrate okay?" he said while Mabel grinned and nodded. She went back to opening her gifts while Harry left for work.  
  
   
  
She began putting all her gifts into a corner of her room, when out of one present, a thick envelope fell out. She looked at it curiously then picked it up. It had a note attached to it which said:  
  
"Your mother gave this to me before she pasted away. Now since your 11, you can have it. Cherish it. Happy birthday honey. Love, Grandma".  
  
   
  
-------------------  
  
   
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the next will be longer! :)  
  
  


	3. The Past - Meeting Mabelee

Chapter 3: The Past - Meeting Mabelee  
  
   
  
Mabel stared at the envelope. She was so surprised, a letter from her Mom? She wasn't expecting that. She stuck the envelope into her rouser's pocket and ran downstairs to wait for Belinda. She sat down and took out the envelope again and stared at it in silence. Finally the silence was broken by Belinda, who fell out of the fireplace.  
  
"Happy Birthday girl! Boy, I absolutely HATE Floo Powder!" said Belinda while she dusted herself off.  
  
Mabel laughed, "Thanks for the gift, I loved it."  
  
Belinda grinned and noticed the envelope in Mabel's hand, "Whatcha got there? A wad of money?"  
  
"No stupid, it's a letter from my Mom, I guess she wrote it before she died."  
  
Belinda stared in suprise,"Have you read it yet?"  
  
"No, I was waiting for you to come. We'll read it together."  
  
   
  
Belinda quickly sat next to Mabel, "Ok open it."  
  
Mabel slowly tore the envelope open and out fell a photo. It was a "moving" picture of a teenage girl. She had raven-black hair and grey, mysterious eyes. There was also someone else in the picture...  
  
"Is that your Dad?!" said Belinda, looking closely at the picture.  
  
And it was Mabel's Dad, it was Harry when he was a teenager. Belinda burst out laughing.  
  
"Woah! Your Dad looks SO puny!"  
  
Mabel glared at Belinda which made her shut up. Mabel put the photo aside and picked up the letter.  
  
"Ready?" asked Mabel.  
  
"Ready!" answered Belinda excited. Mabel unfolded the letter and began to read aloud...  
  
   
  
"Dear Mabel, how are you my sweet daughter? How is your father? Happy birthday Mabel. Aren't you excited that you're going to start wizarding school soon? Well this is what this letter is mostly about, when I went to Hogwarts. I was in my 5th year when my boyfriend, Cedric, died. Your father was in his 4th year. Next year, I was supposed to begin my 6th year, but I didn't go back to Hogwarts for that year. My heart was filled with too much grief, so I studied my schoolwork at home. By now your father was in his 5th year.  
  
I went back to Hogwarts for my 7th year, but halfway through it, my father died. And I was sent home again. I was then notified that I would have to repeat my 7th year over again since I missed so much school. Finally I went back to Hogwarts to repeat my 7th year. SO much had changed. Your father had a new best friend, a funny and sweet girl who was in Gryffindor and also in her 7th year. Ever wonder how you got you name? Her name was Mabelee.  
  
Mabelee and your father were like brother and sister. She was a tomboy and was always challenging your father to SOMETHING. Everyone in school knew them as "best friends". It all started out when I met Mabelee..."  
  
   
  
**We go back to the past to when Cho, Harry, & Mabelee were in their 7th year**  
  
   
  
Cho was running down the corridor, she had lost her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Dammit, where am I?!" she thought. She heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hiya! Aren't you suppose to be in the Great Hall right now?" said a girl with a broad grin on her face.  
  
Cho looked confused, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Mabelee. But call me Mabel like everyone else does!"  
  
"I'm Cho." said Cho timidly.  
  
"Well hi Cho. Nice to meet you. Im going off to the Great Hall too, so let's just go together!" and with that Mabel and Cho began walking.  
  
   
  
Cho noticed that Mabel was wearing baggy pants, a loose shirt, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't look like other girls. Mabel had ear piercings, but she had no earrings in them and she didn't have a touch of make-up on.  
  
"Your a 7th year too?" asked Mabel, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, I have to repeat it." answered Cho.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"I use to, but not anymore."  
  
"Oh that sucks. I play on the Gryffindor team! As the keeper! I wanted to play as Seeker but that place was already taken by Toothpick!"  
  
Cho giggled, "By WHO?"  
  
   
  
But they had reached the Great Hall and Mabel didn't answer her question.  
  
"Well see ya!" yelled Mabel and she walked off mumbling somthing about Toothpick not saving her a seat. Cho went and ate with her fellow Ravenclaws. After eating she got to leave with the other students.  
  
"Cho! Cho!" someone yelled behind her.  
  
Mabel came running up to Cho and she grinned, "Cho, Toothpick says he knows you."  
  
Cho turned and saw "Toothpick" grinning at her.  
  
"Hello Cho", said Harry. 


	4. The Past - The Challenge

A/N: I know, about the "Toothpick" thing, lol. My friend pointed out to me that probally wizards and witches dont use toothpicks, but hey, who cares? Lol. Im sorry if this is a bit TOO muggle-ish.  
  
Â   
  
Chapter 4: The Challenge  
  
Â   
  
Cho was suprised, "YOUR 'Toothpick'?"  
  
Mabel began to laugh, "Yea, because he's so skinney in all of those baggy clothes of his."  
  
Harry grinned and pushed Mabel lightly, "Shut up. So Cho, long time no see. I heard that you came back, but I didnt believe it."  
  
"I know, its been years. Do you still play Quidditch?" asked Cho.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I heard you dont anymore. I bet I could beat you in a second..." he said with a strange grin on his face.  
  
Mabel piped up, "No you cant! Come on Cho, show him what ya got!"  
  
Â   
  
Harry grinned evily, "Tomorrow, at lunch, one on one?"  
  
"No its ok" said Cho smiling shyly.  
  
Mabel began jumping up and down, "Come on Cho!"  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Afraid Cho?"  
  
"No...." said Cho turning bright red in the face.  
  
"Tomorrow then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Okay...." mumbled Cho and she walked off smiling. She could hear Mabel behind her yelling, "Yes! Prepare to lose Toothpick!"  
  
Â   
  
The next morning Mabel was telling Cho about all of Harry's moves and tricks on a broom. She had even lent cho her Firebolt. Mabel was excited more that Cho was, but Cho didnt mind Mabel, she considered Mabel as her friend and already loved Mabel's enthusiastic attitude. Finally, at lunch Cho and Mabel ran out to the Quidditch Field. Harry and some of his friends (Ron, Dean, and Seamus) were sitting in a little huddle. Mabel cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
Â   
  
"Ready?" asked Harry, grinning at Cho.  
  
"She sure is! You better watch your back Toothpick!" said Mabel.  
  
Harry grinned and took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. Out flew the Snitch and both Harry and Cho mounted their brooms.  
  
Mabel stood behind them, "Ready...one...two...three...GO!"  
  
The kicked off from the ground and Cho began circling the field for any sign of the Snitch. Harry was tailing her. Finally they both spotted the Snitch, which was near the ground, and the both sped towards it. Harry was ahead of Cho and he looked back to see where she was.  
  
Â   
  
"This is a good time to use one of Mabel's plans" thought Cho.  
  
And she smiled at Harry and blew him a kiss. Harry nearly fell of his broom is shock. Cho laughed as her fingers closed around the Snitch. Mabel began running towards them yelling "You won! You won!".  
  
Harry landed beside Cho and grinned, "Good catch Cho."  
  
"Thank you," she said, blushing a bit.  
  
Mabel reached them and hugged Cho, "You beat Toothpick!"  
  
Cho giggled and whispered, "Thanks to your brilliant idea."  
  
Harry and his friends walked back to their common room while Cho and Mabel stayed in the field.  
  
Â   
  
"I brought someÂ food for us to eat." said Mabel, opening her bag.  
  
"Oh good, Im starving." replied Cho.  
  
"So, how do you and Harry knowÂ eachother?" asked Mabel, biting into a sandwich.  
  
"Oh when he was in his 4th year heÂ askedÂ me out to the Yule Ball..." explained Cho.  
  
"Toothpick asked you out?! I thought he was hormone-less!" said MabelÂ laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but I said no because someone had already asked me. You and Harry are just friends?" asked Cho curiously.  
  
"Yeah! Best friends. But yaÂ know, my mom keeps telling me that one day he going to break my heart or something, but she's sort of loony.Â She dont understand me." said Mabel happily.  
  
Â   
  
-----------------  
  
Â A/N: I know this was a sort of corny chapter. But hey....Im not perfect. :) 


	5. The Past - The Concert

Chapter 5: The Concert  
  
   
  
Since Cho didn't have many friends in school, she mostly hanged out with Harry and Mabel. One day Mabel came running up to Cho...  
  
   
  
"Cho! Cho! Their going to have a concert here! For the 6th and 7th years!" yelled Mabel happily.  
  
"Really? I've never really been to a concert..." said Cho shyly.  
  
"Oh that's ok! There's a first time for everything." replied Mabel.  
  
   
  
Finally the day of the concert arrived and all the 6th & 7th years were excited. Cho put on a black, leather miniskirt with a red tank top. Mabel on the other hand just pulled on some jeans with a shirt. Harry decided to look his best and put on a tight shirt which showed his muscular form nicely. The Great Hall had been emptied and decorations were put up. Everyone had gathered into the Great Hall, but the band hadn't arrived yet. Mabel and Harry were standing near the stage where the musical gear was set up.  
  
   
  
"Where's the band?! Hey Harry, you dance with me first ok? The first song is ALWAYS good!" said Mabel.  
  
"Okay Mabel. Where's Cho?" said Harry, searching the crowd for any sight of Cho.  
  
"I'm right here", said a voice behind him. Harry turned and gaped at Cho.  
  
"Looks like Toothpick isn't such a toothpick after all", said Cho poking at Harry's abs.  
  
   
  
Harry grinned at her and Mabel finally noticed Cho. She said hi then went to go find Professor McGonagall and complain about the band being late.  
  
"Me and you, Harry...first dance!" she yelled as she left. Harry and Cho were left alone.  
  
"You look beautiful Cho." said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." replied Cho, blushing.  
  
   
  
The band arrived and everyone began to clap. They began to play music and everyone began to dance to it. Harry looked at Cho and took her hand and began to dance with her. Mabel on the other hand was halfway down a corridor when she heard the music playing. She began to run back to the Great Hall. When she got there, she struggled through to crowd to get to Harry.  
  
Harry and Cho were in their own little world though and were just focused on each other. Finally Mabel spotted Harry and was about to go over to dance with him until she noticed Harry was dancing with Cho. Their bodies were practically touching each others and Harry had his hands all over Cho.  
  
   
  
Mabel looked down at what she was wearing...pants that were torn, any old shirt, and no make-up. She looked at Cho who was so much prettier than she'll ever be. Then Mabel felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I don't like Harry...we're just friends...best of friends..." she thought to herself while still watching Harry and Cho dance.  
  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowd and back to her dormitory.  
  
   
  
-------------------------------  
  
   
  
A/N: Sorry, it took me awhile to post this chapter. I know its short, but I didn't want to make it TOO long! :) 


	6. The Past - Looking Good?

Chapter 6: Looking Good  
  
   
  
The next morning at breakfast Cho sat at the table with her fellow Ravenclaws. Her and Harry had such a good time last night that she couldn't stop thinking about him. Harry, who was seated at the Gryffindor table, was thinking about Cho and that kiss she gave him the night before. It was just a kiss on the cheek but either way, it sent sparks through-out his whole body. After snapping out his thoughts he noticed the table was quiet in a weird way. He realized Mabelee was missing.  
  
   
  
"Has anyone seen Mabel?" he asked loudly so the whole Gryffindor table could hear.  
  
Some girls began to giggle and one of them said, "She's fixing herself up..."  
  
"What? She's what?" asked Harry in confusion.  
  
   
  
The girl opened her mouth to answer when at that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Mabelee. But it sure didn't look like Mabelee. She had on pink high heels, she had her robes open so that you can see her pink skirt and shirt, and she had left her hair down. She began to walk towards the Gryffindor table, limping a little because she wasn't so great when it came to heels. Almost everyone was staring at her in surprise because they never saw Mabelee dress like THIS.  
  
   
  
She reached Harry and smiled saying, "Scoot over a bit Harry." Harry just stared at her and finally...he burst out laughing and so did the rest of the table.  
  
"Pink is NOT your color. Is this some sort of a joke?!" he managed to say while laughing.  
  
"What...what..." mumbled Mabel as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
   
  
She looked at Harry one last time who was laughing so hard that he was almost in tears. She turned on her heel, and almost fell while doing so, and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall. She reached the Gryffindor common room and sat down beginning to cry.  
  
   
  
"He doesn't like me....he never will...get over it...." she thought to herself while kicking her heels off. She began to look for a tissue so that she could wipe the mascara that was streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Need a hand?" said a voice behind her. Mabelee turned and saw Cho. She realized she had left the portrait hole open.  
  
   
  
"No..." she mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will never be as pretty or girly like Cho..." thought Mabelee to herself. Cho came towards Mabel, took out a tissue, and began to wipe Mabelee's tears.  
  
"Why....why did everyone laugh at me?" mumbled Mabelee.  
  
"Because their all idiots..." replied Cho.  
  
   
  
"She's right, I was the biggest idiot out of all of them." said a male voice behind them. Both girls turned to find Harry. "I'm sorry Mabel. I didn't mean to laugh. I wasn't thinking...about how your feelings would be hurt..." continued Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry!" said Mabelee and she ran to Harry and threw her arms around him, and she began to cry all over again. Harry hugged Mabelee as he patted her hair down.   
  
   
  
All the while, Cho was watching the pair of friends with a smile on her face. She knew that Harry and Mabelee had something special and she wasn't going to come and mess it up for them. She knew Harry liked her, and she liked him but today she learned that showing their affection for each other would just break all their hearts.  
  
   
  
-------------------------  
  
   
  
A/N: So what you think? PLEASE REVIEW. :)  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	7. The Past - Leaving...

A/N: Hope your enjoying the story....my friend (who has already read this chapter) suggests that you listen to some sad or slow music while reading this chapter. Lol. :)  
  
   
  
Chapter 7: Leaving...  
  
   
  
Mabelee was chilling in the Gryffindor common room on the weekend, just reading some new book she got on Quidditch. She was sitting in a big, comfy chair in the empty room...everyone was either in Hogsmeade or outside acting stupid. She was so into the book, she didn't even notice Harry come in the common room. "Mabel..." said Harry.  
  
   
  
Mabelee looked up and grinned at Harry. He had a weird look on his face that she didn't understand. She got up from her chair, still holding her book and walked towards him. "Whatcha want Toothpick?"  
  
   
  
He pulled out his wand and magicked a rose out of it and held it in front of her. Mabelee raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I love you" said Harry smiling. Mabelee dropped the book in shock and just stared at Harry until it finally got through her head.  
  
   
  
"Really? I love---" she began to say but Harry cut her off by waving his hands frantically.  
  
"Was that good? I'm practicing to tell Cho...I'm so nervous....." said Harry.  
  
Mabelee felt tears welling up in her eyes. She bent over to pick up her book and wiped her eyes quickly before letting Harry see her face again. Harry was still going on about how he should tell Cho those 3 special words.  
  
   
  
"So what you think Mabel?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh----yeah...yeah...I've got to go put this...this book away..." she replied absentmindedly and she ran up the stairs and up to her dorm room.  
  
"He doesn't love you! Not you...not you....Cho...not you!" she screamed in her thoughts. She quickly threw all her belonging into her trunk and wrote a note to her Mom, with tears blurring her eyes.   
  
   
  
"I can't face Harry or Cho after this...I can't walk around acting as if nothing is wrong...I can't..." she thought to herself while running to McGonagall's office.  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
The next morning, nearly everyone in the school was talking about Mabelee and how she was leaving Hogwarts. Harry and Cho didn't know what to believe. Finally Harry decided to go ask McGonagall about what was going on. Cho went with him..."Was Mabelee really leaving?" she thought to herself.  
  
   
  
"Professor is it true that Mabelee is leaving Hogwarts?" asked Harry frantically.  
  
"Yes..." answered Professor McGonagall without even looking up at them.  
  
"What?! Has she left yet?!" asked Harry.  
  
"No, she's out on the front steps waiting for the carriage to come pick her up..." said McGonagall casually.  
  
Harry grabbed Cho's hand and ran to where Mabelee was. When they got there, Mabelee was humming to herself; she was sitting on the steps picking at a rip in her jeans, with her trunk beside her.  
  
"Mabelee! Where are you going?" asked Harry. Mabelee nearly jumped up from fright and turned to see Harry and Cho. She stared at the ground as she answered, "Home..." Cho ran up to Mabelee and pleaded with her, "You can't leave Mabel, just wait till graduation..."  
  
"I thought we were best friends...your just going to leave without telling me the reason behind it?" asked Harry. Tears began to stream down Mabelee's face as she nodded yes. They began to hear the rumbling of the carriage and Harry realized that Mabelee was going to leave soon no matter what he said to her.  
  
Mabelee pulled out a little bag from her robe's pocket and smiled weakly. She handed Cho a pretty red ring that has golden stones in it. "Here Cho, take this, since you were always so kind and sweet to me." Cho took the ring and tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Mabelee turned to Harry and pulled out a little doll made out of toothpicks. She stuffed it into Harry's hand and said, "Bye Harry." The carriage had finally reached them and a stocky, little wizard took Mabelee's trunk and began loading it into the carriage. Mabelee began to get into the carriage when Harry broke the silence, "Dont leave Mabelee..."  
  
She turned and looked at him, her was face was pale and covered in tears. She just forced a smile and got into the carriage. The carriage began to ride away and Mabelee looked at the window and waved goodbye one last time.  
  
"Shit..." mumbled Harry and he began running after the carriage yelling "Mabelee! Mabelee!" Inside the carriage, Mabelee was crying as she heard Harry call out her name. She couldn't go back, nothing would change. Harry loved Cho and that was that.  
  
Harry stopped running and looked down at the little doll Mabelee had given him. A moment later he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned and saw Cho's tear-stained face. He pulled her to him and tears dripped down his face as he whispered, "Mabelee...".  
  
***WE GO BACK TO WHERE MABEL AND BELINDA ARE READING THE LETTER***  
  
"....and that's the last time I ever saw Mabelee. Your father never knew the true reason why she left. He sent her letters for a whole week, pleading with her to come back to Hogwarts, and that it wasn't the same without her around. She never answered any of his letters though.  
  
But I knew why Mabelee left. She discovered that she loved your father, more than a friend...but it was too late. Your father was in love with me and just thought of her as his best buddy. She left because she was heartbroken, just like her mother had warned her.  
  
And now my dear Mabel, I want you to help me rest in peace. I want you to re-unite your father and Mabelee and I know that sparks will fly. Make me proud Mabel. I love you.  
  
-Mommy...."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please submit a REVIEW! :)  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	8. Finding Mabelee

Chapter 8: Finding Mabelee  
  
   
  
Mabel and Belinda had just finished reading the letter, and Mabel was left speechless. Belinda just stared at the ground. Mabel never knew about anyone named Mabelee, her father never talked about her. Mabel picked up the photo once more and looked it in silence. Belinda squinted and then her eyes went wide.  
  
   
  
"What?" asked Mabel.  
  
"Look...there is something on the back of the picture..." mumbled Belinda.  
  
   
  
Mabel flipped over the photo and a ring taped to back of it. It was a red ring, with little gold jewels...it was the ring Mabelee had given her Mother. Below it, something was written which said:  
  
   
  
MABELEE MULVINE & HARRY POTTER  
  
7TH YEAR---HOGWARTS  
  
   
  
"That name sounds so familiar...Mulvine...I know I heard it somewhere!" said Belinda.  
  
"I have no clue..." said Mabel, staring at the photo once more.  
  
"I know!" yelled Belinda.  
  
   
  
She got up and ran to the table in the kitchen and grabbed the brochure for the "Quidditch Summer Camp". Mabel just looked at her in confusion as she came running back. "Look." said Belinda and she opened the brochure to where it showed the staff. Right in the middle was a picture of Mabelee on a broom, zooming around.  
  
   
  
"Oh my god, that's her?" said Mabel.  
  
Belinda nodded, "That's her alright. Her name is right beneath the picture.  
  
"We found her!" said Mabel smiling.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get your Dad to see her again..." said Belinda.  
  
"Yeah, but not through a brochure, they have to see each other in person!" replied Mabel.  
  
"Your right..." said Belinda thoughtfully.  
  
   
  
Mabel figured that they needed a way to get her Dad to see Mabelee and fall in love with her. It was going to be tough, because her Dad still mourned for her Mom constantly. She grabbed Belinda's hand and ran upstairs to her room to lay out a plan that would work successfully.  
  
   
  
--------------------  
  
   
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But the next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews, it keeps me going. You'll be meeting some more new characters in the next chapter hopefully. Thanks and please REVIEW! :) 


	9. Quidditch Camp

Chapter 9: Quidditch Camp  
  
   
  
That night, Mabel decided to ask her Dad about the Quidditch Camp. It was going to start soon, and she would have to convince him to let her go. Harry was just sitting around reading the Daily Prophet when Mabel came up to him.  
  
   
  
"Hey Daddy..." she said, looking as innocent as she could.  
  
Harry looked up at her and then mumbled, "What do you want now?"  
  
"Whatever...you know about that Quidditch Summer Camp thing?" asked Mabel.  
  
"Yeah, I know, what about it?" replied Harry.  
  
"Can I go? Belinda is going, everyone else is going, can I---" said Mabel, but Harry raised his hand to silence her.  
  
   
  
"No, you can't go." said Harry.  
  
"Ah come on Dad! Why not?!" said Mabel.  
  
"Because...I love you too much to let you go somewhere without me..."said Harry.  
  
"Yeah right Dad! You're just TOO overprotective! I'm going to go off to wizarding school soon anyways! You have to get use to me not being around!" yelled Mabel, getting a bit angry.  
  
   
  
Harry stared at her, "But what are you going to do when something is wrong, or when your sick, or---"  
  
"I'll owl you Dad, and you can just...apparate yourself over there!" said Mabel with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Harry thought this over and then began to nod, "Okay, you can go."  
  
Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, "Really?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes really. Just remember to owl me when something is wrong."  
  
   
  
Mabel threw her arms around her Dad, saying "Thanks Dad!" She ran upstairs to her room, did a little jig, kissed her Mom's picture goodnight, and went to bed.  
  
   
  
~~~~~  
  
   
  
One week later, Mabel found herself at the gate of "Quidditch Summer Camp" with Belinda right beside her. They got their key to their cabin and put their trunks and bags in there. Mabel grabbed the red and yellow-stoned ring and put it on her hand. They ran towards the Main Hall, there was going to be some orientation. Mabel and Belinda walked passed rows and rows filled with students and got one of the front seat rows.  
  
   
  
Mabel turned in her chair to see what the other kids looked like, and that's when she felt someone was watching her. Her eyes searched the few rows that were in the back, and she made eye contact with a blonde-haired boy, that had greyish-blueish eyes. He just smirked her way, and she felt herself blushing. Mabel quickly turned around and told Belinda.  
  
   
  
Belinda turned to look at him and then quickly turned back around with her face contorted in anger. "He flicked me off!" said Belinda. Mabel couldn't help but laugh. Belinda poked her and told her shut up and that the program was starting. Mabel tried to look on the stage for Mabelee, but she didn't see her.  
  
   
  
A very, very pretty lady with silky blonde hair walked up to the front of the stage. Many of the older guys in the room began hooting and cat-calling at her. She didn't seem to mind, she just smiled. Finally she cleared her throat, "Welcome to another year of Quidditch!" Almost everyone erupted into an applause.  
  
   
  
"I'm Vicky Crestwood, and I'm part of the staff team. Now, what we'd like to do is separate you guys into groups of keepers, seekers, chasers, and beaters. Now if your new here, please choose a group that you would like to practice as. Now..." she flicked her wand and signs floated in every corner of the room. They read: CHASER, BEATER, KEEPER, and SEEKER.  
  
   
  
Vicky continued, "Now I want you to go stand under the sign of your choice."  
  
Everyone began walking towards what they wanted to practice this summer. Belinda and Mabel walked towards the group with Chasers. While they stood there Belinda spotted Mabelee. "There she is! And she's walking towards the group of Keepers..." said Belinda.  Mabel grabbed Belinda's hand and ran towards the group with the keepers.  
  
   
  
Mabelee eyed them suspiciously while Belinda mumbled, "You should have known she was going to going to teach the Keepers. She played as keeper while in Hogwarts!" Mabel nodded and began to listen to Mabelee. Mabelee still had raven-black hair that framed her creamy white face. Mabel realized she had grown to be much prettier.  
  
   
  
Mabelee clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "I'm Mabelee Mulvine. But just call me Mabel..."  
  
"Hey, my name is Mabel." piped in Mabel.  
  
Mabelee craned her neck to get a better look at the little girl. The girl had green sparkling eyes...and she was so pretty...and she reminded her of...  
  
"Well ok then, just call me Mabelee so there won't be any confusion. Now tomorrow, me and my assistant Michael DeLounge, who isn't here at the moment, we will watch you to see what you could do on a broom. But for now, you should go back to your cabins and unpack."  
  
   
  
Everyone began leaving, and Mabelee walked towards Mabel. "What did you say your name was?" she asked.  
  
"Mabel..." said Mabel while twisting the ring on her finger because she was so nervous.  
  
"Oh ok, that's a cute name..." said Mabelee, and then the ring caught her eye. 'That ring, it looks so familiar...no wait, it can't be...' thought Mabelee to herself. "Well then see you tomorrow..." and she walked away.  
  
   
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review.  
  
   
  
The Golden Goose --- Thanks for the reviews, lol. Their so funny.  
  
   
  
Moud --- Thanks for the review, and you guessed right on the movie. Lol, but Im going to try to change the plot a little. Keep reading!  
  
   
  
Faith-Hope --- Thanks for the compliments! :)  
  
   
  
And thanks to everyone else like Jamie (DracoManiac) and Michael! Lol. Michael, you're going to get into the story in the next chapter alrighty?! Lol. 


	10. A Little Chemistry Here and There

Chapter 10: A Little Chemistry  
  
Â   
  
Mabel and Belinda began walking back to their cabins, discussing their plan and stuff about Mabelee. They kept walking till someone stopped them, it was the blonde-haired guy.  
  
Â   
  
Belinda put her hands on her hips, "Your that guy that flicked me off!"  
  
Mabel rolled her eyes, "What do you want? And who are you anyways?"  
  
The blonde guy just smirked at them and said, "Your Mabel Potter arent you?"  
  
Mabel nodded, "Yeah so?"  
  
Â   
  
He stuck out his hand for her to shake and said, "Im Thomas Malfoy."  
  
Mabel was about to shake his hand when Belinda karate chopped it away, "What do you think your doing?! Shaking hands with a MALFOY?!"  
  
Mabel just gave Belinda a "look" and shook Thomas' hand anyway, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Â   
  
"Your practicing as Keeper arent you?" he asked, his blueish-greyish eyes glimmering in the sunlight.  
  
Mabel felt herself blushing for no reason, "Yeah."  
  
He began to walk away, "Me too. See you tomorrow at practice."  
  
Â   
  
"Mabel! Whats gotten into you?! His father HATES your father! Dont you know that...dont you know your history?!" yelled Belinda after Thomas had left.  
  
"Whatever Belinda, do we HAVE to follow in their footsteps?" said Mabel as she walked into their cabin.  
  
Â   
  
--------  
  
Â   
  
The next morning Mabel woke up from a good night's sleep. She looked over at Belinda's bed and saw that it was empty. She looked at the clock and realized that she was late for breakfast! Mabel got up, pulled on some shorts and a top, fixed her hair, and ran out towards the Main Hall. But when she got there, everyone was already leaving and heading out towards the fields. She saw Belinda in the crowd and ran up to her.  
  
Â   
  
"Belinda! Belinda!" yelled Mabel. Belinda saw her and waved.  
  
"Hey Mabel, I brought you some toast. We got to head out to the field now." said Belinda.  
  
"Why didnt you wake me up?" asked Mabel, while biting into the toast.  
  
Belinda shrugged, "I tried. I poked you but you just covered yourself with the sheets, and I gave up." Mabel rolled her eyes in response.  
  
Â   
  
They walked to the field and we some of the first ones that were there. They spotted brooms laid out on the ground. Belinda kneeled down to touch one, when something zoomed by them. Belinda fell backwards in shock. It was a good-looking guy on a broom, doing loops in the air.  
  
Â   
  
"Damn, that scared me! I know that guy, he was at the staff table in the morning.Â He sure is hot." whispered Belinda.  
  
It seemed like the guy heard her and turned to smile at them, "Hello students! Im Micahel DeLounge! Thats pronounced "D-LONG".Â Pleased to meet you all!", and he winked at Belinda which made her hide behind Mabel.  
  
"Where's Mabelee?" asked Mabel.  
  
"She'll be getting here soon. For now, I want all of you to get up on a broom and fly around and show me what you got!" he said while running his fingers through his curly hair.  
  
Â   
  
They all started zooming around, and Mabelee arrived. She went to stand next to Michael. Michael had dark curly hair, and deep blue eyes that put her under some spell. He was tanned and very handsome, many women wanted him these days.  
  
Â   
  
"Hi Mike." said Mabelee.  
  
"Why hello Miss Mabelee. How was your morning?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was good..." she said smiling. She looked up at the students and one of them caught her attention. She noticed Mabel gliding about on her broom, doing loops in the air. She didnt know what it was, but it was as if Mabel was someone she knew for a very long time. And that ring that Mabel had, that ring was bugging her all day.  
  
Â   
  
Up in the air, Mabel went to fly next to Belinda and began talking to her.  
  
"Look, Mabelee is here. It seems like she's talking to that Michael guy." she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It seems like there is some chemistry going on between her and Michael. But then again, today in the morning it seemed like Michael was flirting with that blonde chick named Vicky." replied Belinda.  
  
"Oh I see." said Mabel. Right then, something zoomed past them. It was Thomas Malfoy.  
  
Â   
  
"What do want NOW?" asked Belinda with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Nothing from you, thats for sure." he said smirking. "Why arent you guys flying around? Dont have any skills?" he said with an evil grin as he zoomed away.  
  
"Come on Belinda, lets show him what we got." said Mabel.  
  
Â   
  
---------------  
  
Â   
  
A/N: Please leave a review! :)  
  
Â   
  
MOUD: You were on the right track. That is Malfoy's son. Lol.  
  
MICHAEL: Lol. Your in! What do you think of your "character"?  
  
JAMIE: See I wrote a chapter in a day. Why dont you?! Lol. WRITE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER, ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME!? Lol.  
  
Â   
  
And thanks for the many other reviews. Please keep reading! :)  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â  


	11. We Meet Once Again

A/N: MOUD---thanks for the ideas. I actually used it, I was having a bit of writer's block but you helped me! Lol. And Jamie, WRITE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! And Michael, thanks for the name for the owl. Lol.  
  
Chapter 11: We Meet Once Again  
  
After they finished their little session on the brooms, they were sent back to their cabins for a break. Mabel decided that the sooner she got her Dad here, the better. She only wrote a few words, but she knew her Dad would come either way. All she wrote was:  
  
Daddy, I don't feel so good.  
  
-Mabel  
  
She sent it off with her owl, Voyeur, which she had since she was about 5 or 6. After that, she went and ate a snack and went back to the field. Belinda was already there arguing with Thomas about something. When Mabel got close enough she realized they were arguing over who could fly better.  
  
"I'm a natural..." said Thomas.  
  
"Natural?! Ha! Puh-leez! I bet Mabel could fly better than you can!" yelled Belinda.  
  
"Yeah right." said Thomas rolling his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I can." piped in Mabel.  
  
Thomas looked at her suspiciously then nodded his head. "Okay, I'll race you. After the lesson is over though."  
  
"Ok, prepare to lose." said Mabel narrowing her eyes.  
  
Belinda grinned evilly at him but then noticed Michael DeLounge coming their way. She quickly jumped behind Mabel.  
  
"Ok students, now I laid goal-post all over the filed. Everyone guards one goal-post. Quaffles will be thrown at you and you have to block off at least 5. Now let's began!" he said, flashing his brilliant smile at everyone. Mostly everyone finished the task pretty quickly and were given free-time with the brooms.  
  
Mabelee had arrived, late once again. She spotted Michael and sneaked up on him and scared him.  
  
"So how's everything going?" asked Mabelee, watching the students fly around.  
  
"Good, these pack of kids are pretty quick. They finished the task so quick, I just gave them free time." answered Michael grinning at her.  
  
Back up in the air, Mabel was preparing to race Thomas across the field and back. She was nervous, but she was sure she could win. Belinda was behind them and she yelled, "One, two, three...GO!" Both Thomas and Mabel sped off, but Mabel was ahead of Thomas. She reached the end of the field and began to turn back around when she felt some knock her off course a bit.  
  
She looked behind her and saw Thomas bumping into her broom on purpose! If he kept it up she was going to fall. They were both side by side, and Mabel was giving it all she can to win. She looked at Thomas, and he looked at her. He smirked at her and mumbled something, but she couldn't hear. The next thing she knew, he pushed her and she was falling down towards the ground.  
  
Michael and Mabelee both noticed the race going on between the two students. Michael realized that Mabel was losing her balance on the broom and ran onto the field. He looked up and saw her falling down towards the ground and he ran to save her. He caught her just in time but she still hurt herself pretty bad. He put her down and went to tell Thomas off.  
  
Mabelee came running and she magicked an invisible stretcher and put Mabel onto it, and floated her along to the Main Hall. Mabel finally opened her eyes and saw Mabelee.  
  
"I'm fine..." said Mabel.  
  
"I know that Mabel, I'm going to still check to see if you haven't broken any bones." answered Mabelee.  
  
"Can I get off this stretcher thing and just walk along with you?" asked Mabel. Mabelee nodded and helped Mabel off of it. They walked towards the Main Hall and she called the nurse. The nurse checked Mabel and said that there was nothing wrong with her. The nurse left, and Mabelee and Mabel were still in the Main Hall.  
  
"You shouldn't mess with that Malfoy kid. He can get rough." said Mabelee.  
  
Mabel smiled, "Yeah, I should have known better. My Dad is going to kill me when he finds out."  
  
"Who says he has to find out?" said Mabelee grinning. They began walking out when suddenly thick smoke appeared in front of them. When all the smoke was gone, a young man was standing there, it was Harry.  
  
"Mabel!" he yelled, spotting his daughter. He was about to run to her when he noticed the lady next to her. He squinted to get a better look, and then realized who she was. "Mabelee?" he mumbled.  
  
Mabelee was left in shock. She stared straight at Harry. She tried to convince herself that she was seeing things, but realized she wasn't when he began walking towards her. She heard Mabel say "Hi Daddy!" She looked at Mabel, then at Harry, and then all went black...she fainted.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Wow! She fainted! I'm sorry for not writing the chapter sooner. I didn't mean to torture you guys. Lol. I just had a lot of stuff to do! Now I must go! I'm going to go watch my Harry Potter DVD! I can't believe I got it! Lol Yay! 


	12. Confessions

Top of Form  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Chapter 12 : Confessions  
  
Â   
  
Mabelee woke up in her room, in her bed. She heard the sound of running water as she tried to remember what had happened. It all came back to her in a rush. Harry Potter apparates in front of her, Mabel claims that that is her Dad, and she fainted. 'Harry was Mabel's Dad? So was Cho her mother?' thought Mabelee to herself.  
  
Â   
  
The sound of the water stopped and out walked Michael from the bathroom. He noticed that she was awake and he smiled. He came to her bedside as she sat up.  
  
"Hey Mabelooloo. You okay?" he asked.  
  
Mabelee laughed, "Mabelooloo? Its Mabel-LEE, Joy Boy."  
  
"Joy Boy? How did you think that one up? Is it a side affect of fainting?" he replied sarcastically.  
  
Â   
  
Mabelee jumped out the bed and threw her arms around Michael. He was always there for her when she needed him the most. He smiled as he pulled away from the hug. He told he had to go take care of some office work with the blonde chick, Vicky Crestwood. Mabelee changed when he left and decided to walk outside. She was walking across the fields as she spotted Mabel Potter. Mabel and her friend Belinda came running over.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey Mabelee! You okay?" asked Mabel.  
  
"Yeah, Im perfectly fine." said Mabelee smiling. Belinda was just grinning at her as if she was a maniac or something.  
  
"Are you okay Belinda?" asked Mabelee.  
  
"Oh Im just DANDY!" said Belinda with delight.  
  
Mabel grinned and whispered to Mabelee, "A little too much sugar in her system."  
  
Â   
  
Mabelee laughed, "I see." She cleared her throat then asked in a serious tone, "So Harry Potter is your father?"  
  
Mabel got a worried look in her eyes, "Yes, he is. The staff gave him a room here to stay for like a week or two."  
  
Mabelee nodded, "Oh, I see. And your mother is---"  
  
Belinda squealed like a lunatic then spotted something glittery on Mabelee's ring finger. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at it. "Thats a pretty ring!"  
  
"Thank you Belinda, are you sure that your okay or---" said Mabelee.  
  
"YES IM DANDY! Anyways, like who gave it to you?! It has lots of diamonds on it! OoOoOoOo!" said Belinda, Mabel was just staring at her in disbelief.  
  
Â   
  
"Oh, my fiance gave it to me." said Mabelee.  
  
Mabel almost choked. Belinda snapped out of whatever hyper mood she was in a second ago. Mabelee looked at both of them, as if to say "What?!".  
  
Mabel stammered, "Your---your---what?"  
  
"My FIANCE. Something wrong with that?" asked Mabelee suspicously.  
  
"Nothing at all" said Mabel as she grabbed Belinda's hand and ran off.  
  
Â   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Â   
  
It was almost dark, and dark clouds were appearing. MabeleeÂ figured that it was going to rain, so she decided toÂ go fly for awhile before the rain starts pouring. While she was taking a broomstick out from the shed, which was where all the broomsticks were, she felt someone tap her on the back. She turned and found Harry looking at her.  
  
Â   
  
Her knees went weak as she said "Harry!" in disbelief.  
  
He grinned at her and hugged her, "Hey Mabelee, long time no see."  
  
She relaxed a bit, "Yeah, how have you been?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. What were you doing?" he said looking at the brookstick she was holding.  
  
Â   
  
"Oh, I was just going to fly around the field. Want to join?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Sure, want to race?" he asked as he took a broomstick. They bothÂ mounted their brooms and Harry gave Mabelee a head start. After they flew around a bit, the headed back towards the ground.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Your the same old competitive Mabel I know." It began to rain hard and they ran back to the shed toÂ put away their broomsticks. Harry strecthed out his cloak so that she could have cover from the rain.  
  
Â   
  
"Thanks Harry." said Mabelee, her teeth chattering from the cold. She didnt even have a sweater on. Harry just held her close to him as they began to walk.  
  
"Harry, who is Mabel's moth---" Mabelee started saying. Harry cut her off.  
  
"Cho....Cho was her mother. She died in labor." said Harry, his voice a bit more serious.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry." said Mabelee looking up at him.  
  
Â   
  
Harry stopped walking and turned to face her. Mabelee's heart began to pound. The rain had stopped and the moon was shining bright as ever. Mabelee stared up at Harry, his emerald green eyes penetrating into her grey eyes. Mabelee felt her knees go weak all over again.  
  
Â   
  
Harry was just looking at Mabelee. He could tell she was a bit scared, but she was prettier than ever before. Her grey eyes glittering in the moonlight, strands of her wetÂ hair were on her face. He slowly move them aside.Â Â   
  
Â   
  
"Harry?" mumbled Mabelee. Harry had a warm look in his eyes as he smiled and bent over to pressed his lips to hers. Mabelee felt a rush go through her. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she began to respond to the kiss. So many things were going through Mabelee's head, she didnt know what to do. She just felt this electric rush going through her whole body.  
  
'Why dont I ever feel this when Im with Michael?' thought Mabelee. 'MICHAEL! What am I doing!?' she screamed in her head as she pulled away from Harry. Harry was confused at why she pulled back as she turned around to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, but as he did he saw something glitter on her hand.  
  
Â   
  
"No Harry...I cant---" said Mabelee.  
  
Harry was just staring at the ring in her finger, all the warmth that was in his eyes a second ago, was gone. "What's that?"  
  
Mabelee tried to pull her hand from his grip, but he was too strong. "Im--- Im engaged." She lowered her head, "To Michael."  
  
Â   
  
Harry let go of her wrist and looked away, "Oh I see." And with that he turned around and walked away. Mabelee watched him walk away as tears began to form in her eyes. 'What did I just do?' she thought to herself.  
  
Â   
  
------------  
  
Â   
  
A/N: So what did ya guys think? Please REVIEW! :)  
  
Bottom of Form 


	13. Reflecting...

Last time: In case yaw forgot, since Fan Fiction was on crack for awhile...: Mabel and Belinda find out Mabelee is engaged. Harry kisses Mabelee, then also finds out that she is engaged...to Michael Delounge, her assistant.   
  
Chapter 13: Reflecting...   
  
Mabelee stood in the field, soaking wet from the rain, in shock. She didn't know what just happened or why.  
  
'He kissed me, Harry kissed me...' she thought.  
  
She didn't know what to do; she just wanted someone to hold her. Mabelee ran to Michael's room and knocked but no one answered. She gave up and ran to her room and cried.  
  
'But why am I crying?' she asked herself. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
The next morning was Saturday and Mabelee woke up not knowing what to do. Michael burst through the door with a huge grin on his face. Mabelee was so glad to see him, she ran straight in his arms.   
  
"What's up Mabelee?" asked Michael.  
  
"Oh nothing, just happy to see you!" answered Mabelee, while pulling away from  
  
Michael. "Where were you last night? I went to your room and you weren't there."  
  
Michael looked confused then realized what she was saying, "Ooooh. Last night, I had some extra work left to do with that Vicky chick."  
  
"Oh, okay. So, want to go out to town?" said Mabelee.   
  
"Yeah! Oh no, wait. I have to help Vicky with something."  
  
"Isn't Vicky that blonde chick?" asked Mabelee.  
  
"Yeah, she needs help with some paperwork. I'm sorry Mabelee, maybe some other time ok?" said Michael.  
  
"Okay, okay. But it seems like you spend more time with her than you do with me." said Mabelee with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, you just see it that way. Gota go." Michael replied and he gave Mabelee a quick kiss then walked out.   
  
------   
  
Harry sat on his bed tried to get Mabelee out his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, her face came floating back in his mind. She had grown to be so beautiful and delicate. And the kiss they shared the night before amazed him, but then she came out with the truth. She was engaged. 'Yeah, face it, she wasn't going to wait for you, she got on with her life and so did you.' he thought.   
  
Harry got up and took a quick shower and went for a stroll on the campus grounds. His daughter and Belinda were acting really strange around him lately, and they would always talk about Mabelee, Mabelee, Mabelee. So he figured to stay away from them. As he walked down the hall, he saw Mabelee also leaving her room. He was just about to turn around and walk the opposite way, but she saw him before he could.   
  
"Uh, good morning." was all Harry could manage to say. Mabelee just stared at him and finally smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry. What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. You?" he answered.  
  
"Nothing." said Mabelee, and she stared at him. There was silence for awhile till  
  
Harry finally decided to ask, "Want to go outside and talk?"  
  
"Sure", answered Mabelee, trying to not sound eager.   
  
---------   
  
Mabelee walked back to her room. She had a great time talking to Harry. They mostly talked about the old times and when they were in Hogwarts. And Harry talked about Cho a little, but it brought him and her sadness. So Mabelee always changed the subject to happier things. Harry actually told her that he was happy that she was getting on with her life, and getting engaged to Michael.   
  
Mabelee smiled to herself as she reflected upon it. She walked right by Michael's room, and decided to check on him. She didn't see him mostly all day. She knocked on the door, but no answer. Mabelee turned the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. She walked in and saw that Michael wasn't there.  
  
"Michael? Are you here?" she called aloud. "Guess not."   
  
Mabelee turned to walk out but something on the drawer by his bed caught her eye. She walked towards the drawer and sat on the edge on Michael's bed. It was a pair of earring that had emerald stones in them. 'Why would Michael have a pair of earrings by his bed?' she thought. A million reasons ran through her mind. She pocketed the earrings and walked out. 'Michael sure has some explaining to do' she said to herself.   
  
-------  
  
A/N: I think this chapter sucked, I've lost my writing skills. Or did I have any to begin with? Lol. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! =) 


End file.
